Sing from the heart
by mandii-xo
Summary: [Mimato]. One shot. R&R. Song fic. Tad sappy.


**I haven't written a story in a while so thought I would. Hope you enjoy the story please don't flame me hope you enjoy.**

Mimi paced nervously back stage, she sighed knowing her whole school was waiting for her; waiting for her to sing and express her feelings in the perfect song she had chosen.

Mimi sighed she could hear the Odaiba High school students talking and shouting they where getting restless.

"_And without further ado I know present to you Mimi Tachikawa!" announced the principal._

Mimi could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage she could feel her palms getting sweaty. Only a few of her friends have ever heard her sing and that was back in the Digital world she was only 10 years old back then, she was now 16.

Mimi took a step in front of the curtain and stood dead centre in the stage she released a long awaited breath. Opening her eyes she looked in front of the large crowd, there they where; her best friends supporting her. Tai and Sora where officially together and have been for a few months she saw Sora give her a smile and a wave, and Tai gave her a thumbs up.

Continuing her search she saw Izzy and Joe sat next to Sora they where cheering loudly. Next she saw Kari and Tk who where also together they where smiling and waving at her.

The she saw him; her cinnamon eyes met his dark blue eyes. He was sat on the end with his arms crossed. She looked away at the gaze and looked down _"I can do this" Mimi thought._

The song tune started playing Mimi took the microphone and started singing her song.

**Can't walk down the street  
can't sit in my room  
can't close my eyes  
without thinking of you**

_Mimi Tachikawa was sat in the corner of her bedroom, her eyes where swollen and bloodshot from crying her cheeks where pale and blotchy. Her cinnamon hair was dull and lifeless. The love of her life "Yamoto" also known as Matt had cheated on her. She didn't know what to believe apparently he was drunk and it was a mistake to be kissing another girl at a party. _

**Can't smell a rose  
Can't look at the moon  
Can't take a breath  
Without missing you**

It's such a beautiful thing  
But it doesn't make sense  
Without you babe

**If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away**

_Matt and Mimi where cuddled on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn and to Mimi's dismay watching horror movies. Mimi buried her head into Matt's chest as a frightening scene came on. _

"_Matt how on earth am I supposed to sleep tonight im going to get nightmares!" Mimi shrieked._

_Matt smirked._

"_You could always stay here tonight and sleep with me, I'll protect you" Matt softly whispered._

_Mimi smiled "I'd like that" she replied._

_She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on his lips "I love you Matt"_

"_I love you too, Mimi"._

**Why can't you be here  
Why did you leave  
Is it my fault  
You don't love me  
Why do I cry  
Why don't you call  
Why does it seem  
You don't care at all**

_Mimi walked down the halls of Odiaba High people gave her sympathy looks as others where shocked at her appearance. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. Mimi sighed as she saw all the couples's together and holding hands. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why Matt? Why..." 11 months they had been going out for the saddest thing was when Matt 'cheated' on Mimi it was the day before the 1 year anniversary._

**You don't feel a thing  
I don't understand  
Why I need you babe**

As Mimi looked out to the audience she again met the pair of blue eyes his eyes where directly on her never looking away.

**  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away**

Get away get away  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I'd forget your face  
I know I could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't get away  
Get away from you.

As the song finished Mimi stopped and look out to the audience. The audience where standing up clapping and cheering for her. She smiled.

Mimi walked backstage, another tear slid down her cheek.

"Princess, don't cry" replied a male voice.

Mimi froze and turned around walking towards her was no other than Matt. He placed his hand up to her face and brushed away the tears, surprised that she didn't pull away. Mimi sobbed into Matt's arms as he placed his protective arms around her.

"Im so sorry Mimi, I didn't mean too I was drunk it was an accident you're the one I love".

Mimi froze at the end of his sentence that was what she needed to hear.

"If I could take it back I would believe me I would Im such an idiot!" Matt added.

Mimi looked up into his eyes clouds where forming round his eyes. Mimi did love Matt with all her heart she didn't give him chance to explain she judged him she thought he didn't love her anymore.

Mimi placed a finger to Matts lip. "Im sorry for judging you I just didn't think you loved me anymore"

Matt's eyes widened. "Mimi I haven't stopped loving you"

Mimi and Matts lips met in a passionate kiss, one that they both have gone without, and one they couldn't live without. Once the kiss had ended they looked into each others eyes.

"Come on we have some catching up to do" Matt winked

Mimi giggled at this "That we do"

They walked out of the room hand in hand and things where back to normal once again.

**Hope it wasn't too bad, and cheesy just incase you where wondering the song is called "Make you love me- Kaci brown" I suggest you listen to it. Please review ******


End file.
